


I promise...

by homestuck_up_in_here



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding Plans, but its not smut, idk they get married and its emo, just a one chapter thing to get my creative juices flowing, just fluuuuufffff, mentions of underage stuff, not in detail or anything, pffft i teared up writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuck_up_in_here/pseuds/homestuck_up_in_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought you could be swept off your feet so easily.</p><p>That is, until you met John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise...

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one chapter thing i thought of and kind of fell in love with so yeah here we go.

You never thought you'd be one that could be swept off your feet so easily.  
  
That is, until you met John Egbert, and then your heart seemed like the fucker only beat for him.  
  
You both met on a chilly and snowy day at a park in Washington, you both were about five or six and you were about a head taller than him. He feel off a swing set and hurt his leg so you helped him walk to his dad, then he thanked you, (and when you saw John's big grin you knew you were gonna end up head over heels for the dork,) then you and John hung out for the rest of the day until you needed to go back home.   
  
Home. As if you should even call it that, John was your home. In his arms was home.  
  
Your brother wasn't a good guardian. He was awful and mean and abusive and just, ugh.  
  
John's dad let you move in with them when you hit fourteen and he broke your arm and gave you yet another sweet black eye. Things were awesome from there though.  
  
You confessed your crush on him in a fit of tears when you were sixteen (on August eighteenth, to be exact) and John was about to go on his first official date with some girl who hung out at the library and came to pep rallies all the time, by then he was probably a good six inches taller than you, he worked out a lot more and had a really nice tan too. Compared to your short, scrawny, pale albino ass, he was hot hot shit. Everyone in school loved him and you knew it was going to come, that some girl would take him before you could. He was the star quarterback of your football team and he was smart and nice, caring and genuine. Everyone was after him, you weren't cool, though. You hung out in the theater for lunch and paid attention to art, just barely making grades in anything else. He still sat with you four days a week at lunch for some odd reason, and you got to wear his coveted varsity jacket in winters when you "accidentally" left your coat at home.  
  
 But for some weird reason, he cancelled that date and chose you, _you_ over her. You had your first sloppy makeout session with him while Howl's Moving Castle played on the big living room TV.  
  
It was always you and John after that, no one thought otherwise and no one changed it.  
  
You said "I love you" every night before bed and shared sweet little kisses.  
  
You both gave up your innocence to each other after about eight months of dating, on his seventeenth birthday. You still remember how happy you felt, how warm and cozy it all was, how in love you were. You still get butterflies over him to this god damn day.  
  
John's dad had caught on about the two of you dating soon after you guys became open about it in school and such, (John maintained his coolness still, luckily there were more supporters than there were homophobes, plus, since John was so intimidating, no one dared to mess with you or him) and John's dad was supportive, but cautious. He'd warned John not to hurt you. He was protective over you. It was crazy in your opinion, his dad said that he just knew what you went through and couldn't bear to see you hurt again, and by his own.   
  
So when you both finished high school, you got a full ride scholarship to go into graphic design and animation, while John, with some help, got to go into biology as well as music theory. His intentions were to become a teacher. Either in music or biology, he didn't mind. You, however, were still unsure. You just wanted to stay with John. You just wanted to be happy.  
  
College was a pretty fun time, actually. You made a few great friends and John and you lived in the same shit apartment all four years. You actually are graduating in one month officially, John has a couple more months to get in a few more credits but then he's good to go. You both plan on moving into a condo of your own, something better, with a dependable ac and maybe a working oven too.  
  
Well, now that all of your life with John has been summarized, you can explain what the hell's going on right now. Today you and him are back at John's dad's home, it's about ten or eleven at night on Christmas eve and you two are sitting at the back porch on the bench-swing thing that's always been there, watching the falling snow and he brought out a big blanket for the two of you to curl up in. The only lighting for you both is the overhanging white string Christmas lights his dad put up. Pretty romantic.   
  
It's a comfortable silence, between you too, like it usually is. One hand is holding his while the other holds your warm mug of hot chocolate, though John went for eggnog, how disgusting. You both share glances every now and then, smile, then look back at the moon and the faint stars. This moment is so perfect. It's one of those moments you want to save and replay all the time, this is and probably will always be your happy place.  
  
John finally speaks up, you could tell he's been holding back something all week, you figured he's gotten you something big this Christmas, like he usually does. But you're glad whatever it is, is coming out now.  
  
"So." Is all that comes out of his mouth, you look at him, meeting his sapphire eyes that are staring at you expectantly. You offer a smile, setting your mug aside and shuffling a little to face the taller man as well. He's set his nog aside too and he's fumbling a little. He doesn't often fumble unless he's nervous or something.. You're suspicious.  
  
"So?" You say back, arching a brow. He laughs softly but you can hear the small strain in it. On no, is he going to break up with you? Right now, during this perfect moment? Fuck.. Did you do something wrong? You're gulping back panic.  
  
He probably senses it or something because his warm hands are moving over your cold ones and he's smiling softly, but he sighs shakily.  
  
"You don't get how hard you are to surprise, babe. But I hope this time you genuinely are." He bites at his lip and you squint a little, your hands moving so you can lace your fingers with his.  
  
"I'm not  _that_ hard to surprise... Is everything okay?" Your voice is light and quiet, not wanting to fully interrupt the moment.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm not like, ending shit or anything.. I hope." He pauses then shakes his head, looking down. "Okay that was stupid to say, sorry. Okay. God I'm bad at this." You cant help but laugh a little, panic sort of sinking, just a little. He's cute and you love him, you love him more than anything.  
  
"Breathe, love. Just breath. Speak to your boyfriend, c'mon. I've been here for you for like, the last seventeen years now." You smile, hoping to make him feel better.  
  
His shoulders drop and he nods, smiling right back at you

You blink at him and he reaches, removing your sunglasses. He folds them and sets them aside and you blink up at John, he's looking at you and you know it helps that you're not wearing the shades any more.  
  
"I love you. A-and  I plan on loving you for a long time.. I really hope you do too, because I mean, obvious reasons. Heh.." He pauses and you nod a little, he moves his hands away from yours and slowly stands up, out of the blanket. You, of course, rise up after him, facing the other, he's fumbling again. One hand is in his front left pocket while the other runs through his hair, trying to fix it.  
  
"I knew this day would come, and I always felt so ready for it.. But it's scary, dude. No one ever tells you how scary this is." He laughs, still fumbling in his pocket, rubbing at the back of his neck. Your eyes widen slightly. Is he gonna...? No. No way.   
  
"John.." He cuts you off from saying anything else. He's pulling out a little black box and you can hear that your heart is beating in your ears. You can feel it.  
  
"I'm not saying you need to pick yes we'll do this or no we're not and won't be together again... Just think of it, like a promise.." He gulps, he's realized you've caught on and you feel your eyes start to sting, they follow John as he. Oh god, he's on one knee, looking down nervously. "I promise.." His free hand moves to hold your left hand. "I promise to love you as you love me. And I promise to care for you... And I promise.. Myself, and my heart. I'll share my everything with you, my life with you. We've done so much together, Dave. And I can't imagine my live without you at this point.." Your eyes are all welled up, he's flipping the little box open, you can hear the little noise.   
  
"Dave, I wanna live the rest of my life with you, I wanna have the right to call myself your husband. I hope you feel the same.." He pauses again and looks up at you, tears gathered at the corners of your eyes, your cheeks are streaked with tears by now. "Dave Strider, will you marry me?" He finally says those words and your free hand moves over your mouth, a little sob escaping you.  
  
You just nod excitedly, unsure of if you can talk, or breathe. John's face drops and turns into a big grin instead, he pulls out the silver wedding band and slides it on your ring finger before standing up and pulling you into his arms, your hands grip on his shirt and you cry against his chest, croaking out an, "I love you so fucking much," as John nuzzles his face in your hair. You glance to the side to see John's dad coming out of the back door, holding a camera. He's even wiping at his eyes, you laugh softly, hugging John tighter. Dadbert shuts off the camera and joins in the big hug. This is so cheesy and it's amazing and it's everything you could of asked for.

You, Dave Strider, are engaged to the star-crossed love of your life.    
  
(Soon you can say Dave Egbert, just not quite yet.)  
  


* * *

  
  
They never show how stressful it is when you're planning a wedding. Because it's very stressful.   
  
You have to plan  _every thing_ and nothing can go wrong, because it's your fucking wedding. It must be perfect.  
  
You and John chose a purple toned theme, consisting of mostly lilac, for your reception and stuff. Then the after party will be awesome, you got to pick the DJ and everything, you chose a friend of yours that helped you back in high school with turntable tips and stuff.  
  
You banned bow ties, even though John fought it, because who would want that. Rose helped you out on a lot of stuff while her girlfriend, Kanaya, designed and measured and tailored everyone's suits. You're going to have a tuxedo with a dark blue vest on the inside, John gets a dark red one. After a lot of arguing, it's been decided that you get to wear the shades whenever you want, but John slides them off for the big kiss.  
  
You wanted a fall wedding, John wanted a winter one. You guys met in the middle. Sort of. It's a November wedding, so there's a possibility it'll snow? What can you say, you get what you want.  
  
Your venue is this breathtaking hotel-type place but it's for weddings specifically that has a small cliff (that's where the reception and ceremony will be) and there's another room (banquet and after party) in the building. You're a bundle of nerves, though.   
  
It's about five minutes before the ceremony begins and you're about to puke. You and John did the classic "don't see each other until moments before the ceremony" thing. You're trembling. You adjust your tie and Rose comes up behind you, she kisses your cheek for good luck and offers a smile, telling you to calm down, and that she's happy for you. You still can't breath.  
  
It's not cold feet, it's the nervousness of the fact that you're unsure if John will like you for  _so long._  Like, there's no doubt that you love him and probably will love him forever, but you don't want to lose him, or chase him off. What are you saying? This is John. He's loved you for so many years now. You need to breathe.   
  
Three minutes. John's across the hall, probably doing exactly the same thing your doing. You fix your shades and gulp.   
  
You and John are walking down the aisle together. At the altar, Rose will be on your side, along with your friend Karkat. John's side has Jade and her cousin, Jake. You both opted to only have two because more would make you feel crowded and yeah. You didn't invite your brother, your side of the audience or whatever has a bunch of you and John's friends in it.   
  
One minute. You can hear the music playing. John picked out some symphony he liked, it has piano and violin and probably other instruments in it too. You like it. You close your eyes, breathe in, then breath out and slowly open them. Your shaking is lessening just a bit, but you feel sweaty, there's a fan on behind you and you face it for a couple moments, then face the mirror again and adjust your hair out of habit.  
  
There's a light knock at your door. That means it's time. That means John's waiting for you. Oh god, you're gonna cry again. You hold your breath and count to three, then you slowly take the door knob and twist it, cracking it open and sliding out. You shut the door and look up at your fiance. You smile wide, his eyes are welled up.  
  
"Fuck, I can't believe I'm marrying you. You look so perfect.." You say, he locks your arm with his and grins, reaching and wiping at his eyes.   
  
"I could say the same for you, love." You both share a smile, then the doors are opened for you and everyone's looking back at the two of you. You grip on his arm a little more and sigh shakily. You both take the first step slowly.   
  
You feel light on your feet and stare straight ahead, smiling softly, John's nodding at people and grinning, he even laughs at one point. That makes you crack a grin.  
  
Once you both are at the altar, you sigh, looking over the view, then slowly up at your lover.  
  
Everything felt like a hazy sweet cloud, you listened and nodded along. But not it's time for you to recite your vows you've written. You memorized them, it was accidental but a good accident, you think, you were panicking and kept reading it over and yeah..

You swallow and squeeze on John's hands, once told to say them, you nod at the priest-dude and look up at John from under your sunglasses.   
  
And then, you speak.   
  
"John... When I first met you, I didn't have a single clue that you'd end up so important to me. Or that I'd be able to become one with your family. But that day changed my life. The short dorky kid who fell of the swing set ended up to be some hot muscley dude who swept me off my feet in an instant and changed my life forever. In a good way, of course." He's smiling wide at you, squeezing your hands every now and then. People around you chuckle every now and then, you don't get why but you don't want to question it. Your voice feels small and quiet, you're forgetting some of your lines but at least you're remembering some too.  
"I-I honestly can't say that I'd be here without you, John. I mean it in the emo sense as well as the fact that I can't open any jars or anything that child proofed.. So, I'm really glad you're here." You pause, people laugh, he shakes as he laughs, you squeeze his hands weakly. You pause, smile, breathe, then you talk again.  
"I've never felt more in love with any one or any thing, John. You taught me love, you taught me how to love not only you but myself and... And I could never thank you enough for that." Your eyes are welling up again, damn it. "... But i sure as hell will try and find a way to show you just how thankful I really am. I promise you my love, my heart, and my forever. And I'm glad I've found someone I trust enough to have that." You sniffle and you can see that John's tearing up too. Everyone's probably tearing up, damn.   
  
There's a quick silence, and then you hear "John, now it's your turn," and John nods, moving one hand to wipe at one of his eyes, you smile a little at him. Then he pauses, his shoulders dropping before he slowly starts to speak as well.  
  
"Heh.. Wow. I really am the luckiest guy on the planet. I mean that with all my heart. I get to call you my husband. Y'know, I didn't believe in soul mates, but then you became my boyfriend and I just, I realized that so many other things could have happened to where I never met you... And fate somehow let you just walk up into my life. I can't believe how lucky I am for that. And if it were proven that soul mates are completely fake, and love is hopeless and dumb, then I wouldn't care. Because I know that I don't want to live my life in any other way without you, Dave. Even if we lived in some alternate universe, I bet we'd still end up together. I love you with every bit of my heart. I love all of you and I wouldn't change a thing about you... Well, except for the fact that you make me watch stupid shows like real housewives--but that's besides the point. I love you, Dave. And I'm ready to live the rest of my life with you, no matter what any one else says. And if any one doesn't agree with me, if they think soul mates aren't real, then I'll show them you and me, because there's no way in hell that this love isn't truly fate and luck. I wouldn't be happier with anyone else. I love you, Dave. I promise you my love, my heart, and my forever. God knows how glad I am that I trust you with that." He grins at you and god damn it there are tears slipping down your cheeks, but there are tears on John's too.. So you guess it's okay.  
  
You get John's ring from Rose and John gets your ring from Jade, then you both put them on each other. Yours is silver and John's is gold, you both picked the coloring. On the inside is engraved: "I promise... 11-12-15" (today, your wedding day's, date) in fancy mini calligraphy. You love it. You love him.  
  
The marry-er guy starts talking again but you don't focus on anything but John. John, your love. He is your soul mate, you don't care if people say they're fake or not, it doesn't matter to you. Because you're in love with John and you want nothing more than to spend your life with him, loving him and caring for him.  
  
Your thoughts are cut off by another voice. "Do you, John Michael Egbert, take Dave Elizabeth Strider to be your lawfully wedded husband?"   
  
John grins and nods, gazing at you. You grin back and bite your lip, excited.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Dave Elizabeth Strider, take John Michael Egbert to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Your heart beats in your chest, your grinning so much, you squeeze John's and lightly and take a moment to breathe. Then you say those two, magic words.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, may I now pronounce you both legally married. You may kiss your husband."

John's hand rises and sliding off your sunglasses, handing them to rose before he pulls you close, you both share a grin and then he dips you and smooches the hell out of you. God, if you weren't swooning before than you are now. 

You love John Egbert, you really do.  
  
You promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this physically hurt to write, fluff makes my heart weak. Thanks for reading!


End file.
